This invention relates to elevated platform systems and more particularly to a remote elevated platform system, hereinafter called REP system, for maintaining a payload unattended at an altitude of several thousand feet in a fixed or slowly moving position using wind for power. Current methods of elevating payloads and maintaining them in position have some limitations and disadvantages associated therewith. As an example, a manned aircraft used for this purpose is relatively expensive and endurance of such a system is limited to the time the aircraft can remain on station and involves the use of air crew. A remotely piloted vehicle (RPV) has similar limitations as a manned aircraft system except that no air crew is required. Furthermore, the use of satellites for such a purpose is very expensive. Another method using tethered ballons has the disadvantage of having too high a volume to payload ratio and the use of free ballons has the limitation that such systems drift with wind. Use of kites suffers from the limitation that they must be launched from the surface by a crew. It is thus desirable to have a REP system which does not suffer from the limitations and disadvantages of the systems ennumerated above.